


Buffy the School Counselor

by Lesbian_Valkyrie



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lesbian Buffy Summers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_Valkyrie/pseuds/Lesbian_Valkyrie
Summary: Buffy is just an ordinary high school counselor. She's also very gay. And so are the students of Sunnydale High apparently.
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Buffy the School Counselor

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that one scene where Buffy is talking to some kids at Sunnydale High as a school counselor, and that one kid comes in saying he thinks he's gay and then proceeds to try and ask Buffy out? Well, I wrote a fic about it!
> 
> Would take place early season 7 I guess. But this is an AU where Buffy and Faith aren't slayers and are living happy, normal lives in happy, normal Sunnnydale.   
> Also, for the purposes of this fic, Buffy is a lesbian. I know a lot of people (myself included) see her as bi, but she's gay here.

The boy walked into Buffy’s office with a problem, as so many kids had been doing. He sat down in the chair across from her desk.

“So, Josh, what’s on your mind?” Buffy started.

“Well, I’m worried that I’m...gay,” he said.

Buffy smiled. “OK, first of all, I... I think it's great that you would come and talk to me about this. And second of all, you should know that there is nothing shameful about being gay. Nothing. As a matter of fact, I’m gay, too!” She smiled warmly at Josh.

“It’s just-I’m not positive, so, I was thinking that-if you’re not positive either, you could, uh, go on a date with me. So we could both be sure.”

Buffy sighed and put her head in her hands. Eventually, she looked up. “I’m gay, and I’m pretty sure my girlfriend would come chasing after you if she heard about this. I’m here if you need help figuring it out.”

Buffy, Faith, Dawn, and Willow sat around the dinner table that night while Buffy told the story over a meal of spaghetti and meatballs.

Faith nearly choked on her meatball when Buffy got to the point about the kid asking her out. “B, that’s hilarious!” Faith laughed. “But if any of those pipsqueaks even try messing with my girlfriend, we’re gonna have some problems. I ain’t afraid to beat up some random horny teens,” she continued, a more serious look on her face now.

“I know, babe. That’s pretty much what I told him. But please don’t threaten the students.” Buffy responded. 

They both stopped eating for a moment, and just smiled at each other lovingly.

“You two are disgustingly cute,” Dawn complained, earning herself a punch on the shoulder from Faith.

A week later, Principal Wood came into Buffy’s office.

“Robin, hi!” Buffy greeted him.

“Ah, Ms.Summers, there appear to be some rumors spreading around. Rumors concerning you,” he said, a look of displeasure on his face.

Buffy simply nodded at him to continue.

“Some students have been saying that you’re gay. I don’t know where that rumor got started, but I think it would be best if you addressed and disproved it.”

“Rumors that I’m gay? That’s not a rumor. It’s a fact, and I’ve been open about it with the students.”

Robin frowned.

Seeing his frown, Buffy continued. “I mean, there’s a rainbow pride flag on my desk here, next to a picture of me and my girlfriend. It’s not like I’m ashamed or anything. And honestly, who do you think drives Dawn and me to school every day? It’s sure not me, I’ve been told I drive like a spaz, and Dawn doesn’t even have her permit. And there’s no way we’re walking.”

Robin cleared his throat. “Alright, but perhaps this is something you should be a little quieter about, especially with the students. Not all of them approve of your lifestyle, and some have refused to talk to you because of it.”

“Faith drives me and my sister here every day and picks us up, she wakes up early to pack my lunch even though she loves sleeping in, she lives with me and sleeps next to me every night, helps make dinner, listens to me, comforts me, she loves me and I love her. If she was a man, I wouldn’t need to be quieter. No students have to talk to me, but I don’t think I should hide who I am because some kids disapprove. If that’s all, then you can go. Unless you plan on firing me because of this?”

“No. I don’t plan to fire you. And I’m sure Faith is a very lucky woman.” With a quick nod of approval, he left Buffy’s office, closing the door behind him.

After another week, Buffy started to notice a bit of a change. More and more kids were coming to her asking for help figuring out and coming to terms with their sexualities. Some were asking for advice on coming out, while some were simply curious. It was then that Buffy realized what Sunnydale was missing. An LGBTQ+ group.

After telling Faith and Willow about her plan, Buffy went into Robin’s office.

“How exactly do I go about starting a club?” she asked. Right to the point.

“Well, you’d need my authorization to start, and a staff advisor, who would be you, I suppose. You’d need to then get at least 10 kids to come to the interest meeting, where you would then schedule regular meeting times for either lunch or after school. May I ask what club you plan to start?”

“I want to start a GSA here at Sunnydale. A Gay-Straight, or Gender-Sexuality Alliance. I’ve been getting a lot of students who are confused or want to talk about their sexualities. I think it would be helpful for all of them to have a safe space, where they can help each other.”

Robin looked a bit skeptical. After a moment of consideration, he nodded. “Alright. I guess if these students are coming to you anyway, you might as well. You have my approval. When do you plan to hold the interest meeting?”

Buffy struggled to contain her excitement and avoid jumping up and down. She suggested, and Robin agreed to, next Friday at lunch. That gave Buffy a little over a week to drum up interest.

That evening, Dawn and Willow made posters, while Faith and Buffy typed up flyers for Buffy to print and hand out to the students who came to her office.

“I’m proud of ya, B,” Faith said suddenly, interrupting Buffy’s fiddling with the fonts. “I think you’re doing a good thing for these kids. But there better not be any more of ‘em trying to ask you out.”

Buffy smiled. “They wouldn’t dare. They know I’m all yours.”

“Aw, you brag about me to the little brats? I’m honored.”

“Oh, don’t go getting cocky now!” Buffy leaned over as if to kiss Faith, but she instead took her by surprise and tickled her, knocking her over in the process.

“Hey! You’re - so… mean-” Faith hissed between fits of laughter.

Eventually, Willow and Dawn came in to see what all the noise was about, only to find Buffy and Faith rolling around on the floor, both laughing so hard they could barely breathe.

“Oh, honestly! How do you two get anything done?” Willow asked, trying to be serious, but her smile gave it all away.

Somehow, the posters and flyers got finished. Faith drove Buffy and Dawn to school early the next day. The three of them hung posters all over, making sure that they were done before students started arriving.

When Friday came, Buffy was surprisingly nervous. Her thoughts kept wandering, thinking nobody would show up, and maybe it would all just be a humiliating flop. She sat in the empty classroom where the meeting would be held, waiting for the lunch bell to ring and kids to start showing up. Buffy opened up her lunchbox to see a sticky note and a bar of her favorite chocolate. The note was from Faith.

_ B, _

_ Stop imagining worst-case scenarios (I know that’s what you’re doing), everything will be fine. I love you. You’ve got this! _

_ All my love, _

_ F _

Buffy smiled. And just then, the lunch bell rang. The first person to show up was a quiet girl who Buffy had seen in her office a few times, Amanda. She was followed by a boy holding a skateboard, a girl with long red hair, and another few kids who had come by to talk to Buffy recently. Dawn showed up with two of her new friends, and one of her friends had brought another friend. Kids continued to trickle in. Buffy finally brought herself to count. 14 kids! That was way over the number she needed! So it was official, Sunnydale High now had its own GSA.

“Hi everyone! A lot of you know me already. But for those of you who don’t, my name is Ms.Summers and I’m a proud lesbian.”

That night, Buffy and Faith lay in bed.

“Faith?” Buffy whispered.

“Hm?”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“The chocolate. And knowing exactly what I needed to hear. And everything else. For just being here. And making my lunch and driving me to work and taking care of Dawn and cooking and just every single thing you do. I love you.”

“I love you, too. But seriously, you can’t cook. Or drive. So please don’t try.”

Buffy smiled and snuggled closer towards her girlfriend, hugging her tightly.

Faith kissed Buffy lightly on the forehead. They both fell asleep happy and full of love.


End file.
